


Wake up guilty and let go

by Artemis_Crimson



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, is it friendship! Is it dating! I'm tagging both but know that this fucker is a mess either way!, why is floating vampire jesus' name so fucking long, why is tagging for friendshippy pining nonsense take up so much room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 12:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16597847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Crimson/pseuds/Artemis_Crimson
Summary: In which that's really not the usual late-night fantasy to have about your only friends





	Wake up guilty and let go

Adrian dreams of his companions while they sleep in camp together after cutting through the nighthorde again. It’s almost lucid, enough to know it’s false, enough to want it and know not to, not enough to change it.

He dreams of Sypha first, lovely powerful Sypha, clever with a memory as old as some vampire generals. Full of surprises, of wit and fire, such fire, magic that cuts through anything the world throws at her.  
Sypha stands toe to toe with monsters with magic and quickness. Caring and trusting but ruthless, all the warmth of her fire and the crush of her ice wrapped just there beneath the surface. She had threatened to incinerate him once, and the glow of her conviction was enough that he never doubted her. Strong enough to go against Dracula’s own magics with sheer strength of will. He wonders how powerful she’d be with the cold undeath and heated immortality vampirism could give. She’d be a titan, untouchable, an empress with forever to learn and a whole world to explore.

He’s less immediately impressed by the Belmont.  
Where Sypha is full of wide-eyed wonder and a spine full of steel he’s... vulgar. Back in his castle, Belmont was exhausted, swaying on his feet and he mixes wild accusations with facts in a fearful untrusting delirium. And then they fought. He thinks back later that he should have he was known wrong when a whip strike that would have killed almost any other vampire, any other demon hits him in the face. His-, Dra-, He'd heard the stories. Belmont’s fight monsters, they hunt vampires and they have for centuries. He knows they fought them with magic and martial skill but this last one seems to have forgotten the first part of the story and instead insists in taking on inhuman armies with brute strength and succeeds a frankly concerning amount of the time.

Sypha turned would be something out of legend from day one, well Belmont would too if only by the virtue of his name and blood. (He knows what that feels like too well). Magicians are always a little inhuman, the best vampires almost always come from them. But Bel- Trevor, if he gave Trevor an eternity he’d be unstoppable. He could rise through the ranks with rough charisma that turned masses to his side and unyielding force.

If he could just turn them, they’d be safer than any human could ever be, then anyone could keep them and, he wouldn’t stick out as monstrous anymore. They’d hate him for thinking of this he was sure. Adrien watched them in battle and victory and peace and kept telling himself even if they’d be so much better as vampires, human was more than enough. It'd have to be.

**Author's Note:**

> If they shaft Alucard of a "I don't have a built place in the world but I'll find my own with my friends" story in three I will riot and someone should yell at me to write it myself


End file.
